Not alone
by Tsuki-no-Kagayaki
Summary: Love. Devotion. Sadness. All their feelings tie them to each other; their souls and minds are one when together. They cannot live without the other one and having faith in their love they fight. A short fanfic telling about Haruka's and Michiru's feelings for each other. Oneshot.


Michiru was swimming at the pool again. The sounds of moving water resounding from the white walls of the poolroom relaxed her. Her aqua hair seemed almost floating on water as she was in her own world. She heard the call of waves and sea breeze and could almost smell and sense the sea. She had left the balcony door open to get some nice, fresh air. It had been a slight disappointment that she didn't have time to go to swim on a beach today but since she had a pool close to her, or in the same building to speak the truth, she didn't have to abandon the deep desire to dip herself in the water and disappear into her own world. "After I found you I haven't been alone anymore…" the teal haired young woman thought. She wasn't even afraid of the Silence anymore. She knew they had to stop it, even risking people's lives, but something had lighten up her heart and made her to believe in hope. It was Haruka. The tall blonde woman had become her light of hope, having her faith in the senshi of wind Michiru had found true love. The feeling she could sacrifice anything for the sake of the teal eyed strong woman was something she had never gotten to feel before meeting her.

But her love for Haruka had made her change into the woman she truly was, into the woman she had always been searching for inside her heart. "It strange…" Michiru thought moving her hands in the water. "You changed me… Haruka… I was alone, always just with my own thoughts… like in a jail without a way out. But you untied me; you raised me from the depths of the sea. From the deathly bottom of the black and cold ocean I saw the light of an angel; that was you" Michiru thought about her beloved. With the wings of a beautiful angel she had raised her up to the sky breaking the chains which held her and prevented her from moving. She had been close to freeze to death but Haruka had taken her hand into hers and pulled her up to the sky, to bath in the sunlight. Her deep, warm eyes had opened Michiru's heart and Michiru shared her feelings with Haruka. She opened her eyes and looked at roof which was reflecting her silhouette.

"You opened my eyes Haruka" Michiru thought as she closed her eyes again. The sound of the rushing wind had gotten her to listen to the skies, the deep waters and their tides weren't washing over her anymore, they didn't cover the voices of freedom. Michiru felt like the melodies of sea and wind had united, making two into one. "The wind and waves" Michiru thought as her mind was on the image of her lover "They're both faint and people ignore their sounds, but we made them infinite when combining them together" she listened to the wind blowing from the open window. The first time Michiru had seen Haruka's smile it had made her look everything from a different point of view. The smile she had given to her seemed completely different than the smiles she gave to others; it was somehow much sadder and happier at the same time.

Michiru knew Haruka had hidden, painful and sad thoughts and memories she carried deep inside her. She knew it since she was no different from her. Wordless feelings which tried to rip her apart little by little had imprinted deep inside her heart. But Haruka had cured her wounds, her touch, her words, just her presence had been enough to heal Michiru's broken heart and her body which had been smashed into pieces was rebuilt. Sometimes Michiru wondered how only one woman in the world could save her from the deep despair which ate her soul inside her body. But Haruka wasn't like others; they shared their despair opening each other's eyes to see the real world, the world inside their souls. "With you I reached the skies, we fly higher than anybody in this world, so high that the skies aren't from this land anymore" Michiru smiled.

Haruka walked towards the poolroom her steps echoing in the hall as she quickened her pace. Her footsteps sounded fainter all the time and she was in her own world again, seeing the teal haired woman in front of her, her beautiful eyes facing Haruka's. How perfectly Michiru's her name fitted her. The teal haired beauty had changed her life; she had turned it upside down... Haruka had been running away from herself, trying to escape her own destiny, denying her true self. Frustrated about her own life and fearfully running away from her true path, that was how she felt being before meeting the senshi of deep waters. She was ready to do anything for that woman, even to risk the whole world for her sake. She didn't care what methods she used to protect her, she was ready to dirty her hands even in blood to keep Michiru safe. Even one thought about losing her made Haruka's heart break and drove her in despair.

She had been imprisoned inside a whirlwind without a chance to escape. Her wings were in blood, tied apart and she couldn't fly freely in the sky. But then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sea. Smiling face which had never seen sun before, still even brighter than any light in the world almost blinded her, the woman who had bathed in sunlight. The woman who had freed her from her prison was Michiru, her angel. Her smile had made Haruka to open her own eyes and to face herself, that smile had saved her. Even though the woman of seas had come from the bottom of the ocean her hand felt warmer than anything. She had taken Haruka to the depths of the sea, deep inside Haruka's own heart making her to realize what she had been running away from. She had freed her unspoken feelings, making them flow freely again. Surrounding Haruka just like water Michiru embraced her so the senshi of the wind didn't have to cry alone anymore. She shared her tears with Michiru, finally releasing them after all those years. "You became my angel, my hope, my messiah…" Haruka smiled at Michiru's figure inside her mind. They had combined the wind and sky, making them invincible when together, they had become one.

When Haruka had heard Michiru's laugh the first time in her life it had changed her world. Her laugh was so full of happiness but her eyes still had sadness in them from the tears she had shed. Haruka knew they felt alike; the only one they could share their true feelings with was the other one. "Our wounds are still there… they're healing little by little" Haruka thought when she approached the door to the poolroom. Michiru was the only one Haruka could rely on; she was the only one who understood her feelings since she carried the same deep depths inside her. Like waves Michiru had washed over Haruka and she had let the tide carry her. Before Haruka knew the senshi of sea she was afraid of the dreams which predicted the end of the world but after the aqua haired woman had become part of her heart, somehow, she wasn't afraid of any destruction anymore. The only thing which could drive her in despair deeper than anything was the death of her beloved. "If I just have you with me Michiru… I don't care what happens; I can endure just about everything. I will never lose you, no matter what destruction or end awaits this world. Even if the world tries to rip us apart from one another I'll hold you to my last breath" she promised in her mind.

Michiru had healed her, no, she had made into a different person, into the person Haruka had always been searching for, her real self. "You're different Michiru, not like the people on this planet but more like you came from another world" Haruka thought about her companion. Yes, she didn't come from this world, neither did she. They both lived in the world which their feelings for each other had created, in the world where they could be themselves and where they only focused on each other. "Michiru…" Haruka whispered having her hand on the door handle.

Michiru opened her eyes and with few moves she was in front of the pool steps. Stepping lightly she rose from the pool and sat down on the windowsill. Closing her eyes Michiru's thoughts sank deeper into her own world as the wind blew inside the poolroom and she just rested there. The wind seemed to carry a familiar scent with it, the scent of her beloved. "Haruka" Michiru whispered quietly.

Haruka peeked inside the poolroom and saw Michiru sitting on the windowsill. "The wind is quite cold for her being in swimsuit" Haruka thought as she sneaked in without making any noise which would wake Michiru up. Admiring the silhouette of the senshi of deep seas she came close to her and leaned down. Her lover was gorgeous; she was flawless, so warm and caring but also so strong and independent. They were so alike… Haruka loved to watch Michiru's sleeping face, it made the time stop and everything freeze in place. She could've watched her for days but now she had to wake her up. Haruka smiled and leaned down to her lover to kiss her forehead feeling the warmth of the sleeping woman.

Michiru felt the familiar soft lips on her forehead and she smiled opening her eyes. She loved how Haruka came to 'wake her up' even though she knew Michiru wasn't asleep. Naturally her hands went around her lover and her face came closer to Haruka's, her blue eyes meeting the gaze of the teal ones. Her eyes were irresistible; Michiru couldn't turn her face off from Haruka's beautiful image. Her time had stopped when she looked into the depths of her lover's eyes.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered looking into the gorgeous woman's eyes. They were calm like the sea… so deep and beautiful. Haruka felt Michiru's arms around her and wrapped Michiru in her own embrace. She saw Michiru's face coming closer little by little and smiled at the senshi of depths. She leaned down to her, her lips finally meeting Michiru's and she closed her eyes. She felt like they were flying in the sky… their warm lips pressed together… She didn't want to end the kiss; she wanted it to last forever.

Michiru closed her eyes when their lips met. The kiss felt warm and gentle, full of love and devotion. It felt like the moment lasted forever and Michiru didn't want the time to run anymore. Feeling the other woman's arms around her she was carried away by the wonderful feeling. She couldn't do else than to smile.

Finally Haruka ended the kiss and opened her eyes to face Michiru's warm smile. "You'll catch a cold like this!" she whispered the other woman as she wrapped her leather coat on Michiru's shoulders. "We need to go" she said gently to her lover smiling at her.

Michiru smiled back to Haruka as she touched her cheek. She whispered warmly back to her "I know" Then she closed the gap between them and their lips met again.

_

Thank you for reading!


End file.
